Who am I really?
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A story about Yuffie making Squ pardon me Leon angry telling her she's the reason why they suck at killing heartless. Orginaztion XIV back from the dead including Xion help her out. DemyxAxel LeonYuffie DemyxYuffie R&R on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWE KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE COPYRIGHTS TO THE SONG. BUT I DO OWE A FLY IN A BOTTLE...DON"T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT (T_T).**

**This is a Yuffie Demyx and Squall (Leon) fanfic which I plan on making a series of songfics with an actual plot with characters from Snowboard Kids the DS game helping taking care of the heartless. **

_She's a Lady by the Forever the Sickest Kids_

**(Leon's POV)**

It started out as any other day. I was making my way to the secret waterway, when Yuffie ran up next to me, "Hi Squall."

"It's Leon," I replied with a monotone voice. It's too early in the morning for her to be annoying me and for wearing those bright colors. As my eyes looked over her I noticed what she was wearing. A pink headband was on forehead, the same pink was in the scruchies that pulled her hair into short pightails that went to the side. She wore the same shade of pink on her shirt but the turtleneck of it was a deep red, a white sash was around her waist with many pouches to hold her shurikens and a short pink skirt. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath the pink shirt and yellow pants underneath the skirt. They were covered by fishnets leading to black fingerless gloves and black and red boots that were about two inches below her knees.

"Whatcha doin?" Yuffie asked.

"Going to train," I asked already starting to get annoyed. We have this conversation everyday.

"Can I train with you Squall?" Yuffie asked as she got in front of me and started walking backwards.

I flinched mentally, yesterday she tossed one of her shurikens and it hit me in the arm. She wanted to get it out of me and when we got to Aerith she wouldn't quit scolding me. "No. It's Leon" I stated.

"Aww why not?" she asked innocently like she totally forgot what happened.

"You know why," I replied still having my voice bear no emotion as I pushed her out of the way.

"Squall if your still mad at me for what happened yesterday it was an accident," Yuffie said, her voice pouting.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

I turned around quickly. She did it, she finally did it. She pushed all my buttons and I could careless right now. "Was it an accident Yuffie?" I snapped yelling. "You are nothing more but a freaking klutz! You call yourself the Great Female Ninja when in reality you're really not a ninja and you certainly wouldn't be the great female ninja!" Tears were forming in her eyes, "You hit me with your own shuriken and you didn't even say you were sorry Yuffie! Aerith yelled at me for being careless when you forgot that you has tossed one of them! I always have to watch over you when we are fighting heartless because you suck at fighting. Why don't you make life easy on all of us, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, and even me, and go away and stay away from us! AND MY NAME IS LEON WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN TO ACCEPT THAT!" I walked into the secret waterway, not looking back at Yuffie.

_She enjoys pointing every bad thing about me_

"If you give me a chance Leon," she said her voice acid. "I would be able to protect myself! I protected all of you from the Organization boneheads and now I hope that Demyx or Axel or Laxrene or heck even the gay guy Marluxia will come and make you pay. I told Aerith it was my fault and she grabbed a whip and started using it against my back! Don't say that Sora had killed them all, he did but I have seen them and they have Somebodies now!"

That made me stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Yuffie jumping on some crates to get to the rooftops. "Yuffie!" I yelled as I started to follow her. She was fast but I was faster.

_I'm in love with a critic, a sceptic, a traitor _

I was catching up to her when a dark portal opened in front of her when a spiked defying gravity red hair, green eyes with teal upside - down tear marks below his eyes, a black coat that was zipped up all the way and the hood was down. I glared at the red head as he stepped aside to let Yuffie ran through the portal before it closed.

"Why did you let her ran past you like that Axel?" I yelled.

Axel looked at where the portal was and me, "Minus the fact that I have a mission here, she kind of summoned me." He ran a hand through his hair, "What did you do this time to make her mad/sad?"

"I did nothing of the sort," I yelled.

Axel summoned his weapon, chakrams, and pointed one at my neck, "Tell me the truth Leon and by the way duck. Fire!"

I ducked before the fire hit me, I thought my eyes went wide but I heard a screech behind me telling that Axel's attack was for whatever was behind me.

I turned around to see a giant ice cube with blue eyes a blue body I think was in the ice cube and two blue feet. "They sent me on this mission cuz it's easy for me," Axel said as he watched the heartless burn.

_I'd trade her in a second_

"I wasted my time," I mumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean?" the fire weilder asked.

I groaned, that stupid Organization member 8, the weilder of fire wasn't supposed to hear it. "I mean Yuffie ran off on her own accord she'll come back by tomarrow. Besides I'll ask Cid if he wants to be my partner now."

I jumped away, hearing that Axel was following me I stopped and looked at him.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider, an instant update of the world_

I could've sworn my eyes were blank but Axel seemed like he was reading them. "Look Axel, she tries to tell me what to do, if she does something stupid there is drama, and she askes me the same questions everyday!"

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter_

She tells everyone that she is the great female ninja lying to everyone about that and she keeps calling me Squall when it's Leon.

It seemed like he read my thoughts, "She's following in her parents footsteps since they were both great ninjas and she would feel ashamed if she isn't in her mind of something her parents always told her. The name thing, she learned your name when she was seven, did you think that maybe she was using Squall as a name to fool off enemies that are looking for you but they know you as Leon?" After his thought speech thing he opened a portal and went through closing the portal after him.

**Demyx POV**

_She's attractive but bitter_

Here we sit in the living room as I like to call it. Who's we? Why Axel just returned from his mission so he's going to hand in his report and come back here, Larxene is pacing trying to think of ways to make Leon pay, she's hot when she's thinking of pain but that isn't a good thing for whoever has the pain going to them besides she belongs to Marluxia who is trying to calm her down, Luxord is thinking of all the chances that are in stake if he askes our number one dog if Yuffie can join us in the organization that way she can leave automatically to a place where she is wanted and speaking of Yuffie she's hugging my waist crying her tears out and cussing up every single word of hatred to her friends names excluding Cid.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

All of us including our superior and the berserker, have watched Yuffie over time and I hate her friends. I mean come on, you gotta have music, like me, Yuffie loves music and she needs it when she's sad but nooooo. That can't happen because Leon hates music. She spent her money on a pair of headphones to listen to the music, Aerith comes in, takes them off and burns them saying they are damaging to her ears. I'm wondering on what is it that Leon said to make her cry. Sure they screamed at her before but not to the point to where she is crying.

_Did you turn around, turn around?_

I stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. Did Leon realize what he said and tried to apoligize or did he keep that gunblade up his blade. Axel walks in and shakes his head. I mentally groan, Axel couldn't get Leon to talk about what made him snapped all of a sudden. Zexion comes in reading another one of his books. When he looks up for a moment, he sees Yuffie and closes his book.

_Baby, don't return to me _

"Yuffie," Zexion asks softly, "Want me to see what um..."

"Leon, you shold know that one Zex," Larxene snaps, little lighting bolts sparking at her hands.

"Larxene, calm down," Marluxia says rubbing her back.

"AGAIN!" Zexion freaks out dropping the was reading.

I feel Yuffie nodding her hand and hiccuping.

Luxord says, "Out of curiosity, because gambling is always a curious thing, go see what Leon is saying to the others and if you miss it, let me know and I'll rewind time for you."

"You just had to add that gambling thing didn't you?" Axel asks.

Luxord just smiles at Axel and Yuffie asks something that has nothing to do with the topic, "Marluxia, how do you not get shock from Larxene?"

Marluxia looks stunned, Larxene is laughing clutching her sides, Axel smiles trying to hold back his laughter, Luxord just gives me this 'ask her if she would like to watch movies and have take-out or something to get her mind of off Leon', Zexion picks up his book trying not to smile, and I'm scared stiff at Luxord's face.

_If you think I'm not worth your time_

It may be hard for some people to believe but Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, and me are good friends and they know that I have a crush on Yuffie.I should ask Axel for help because he got XI and XII together but XII is his little sister, he also got XIII and XIV together too but that was kind of a misunderstanding.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Leon is talking about with Cloud, Aerith and Cid," Zexion says as he summons a portal and walks through.

"How do I not get hurt from you?" Marluxia asks.

"Cuz I love you silly," she replies laughing.

"Uh, Yuffie?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looks up at me.

Okay, okay. When she came in here crying I tried to make her laugh by telling her what other people were doing so that's how she knew about Marly and Larxy. "I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat and watch movies to try and get your mind off of what happend."

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I was scared stiff, I was for sure that she was going to reject me, "I would love that, Dimitri," she replied.

My eyes widen, "How do you know my Somebody name?"

"Oh a little fire and time birdie told me," she replied smiling.

I looked at Axel and Luxord and gave them a 'Thank you for the help but I'm going to kill you' look.

A portal opened and Roxas wearing a tuxedo held Xion's hand who was wearing a purple strapless cocktail dress. They went out on a date.

"Xion I love your dress!" Yuffie replied.

"Thank you Yuffie," Xion said smiling before yawning, "I'll talk to you tomarrow Yuffie if that's okay?"

"That's fine!" Yuffie said excited before turning to me, "How about I pick out three movies while you get chinese take - out and when you return you get to chose two that way we can watch five movies?"

"That works," I replied quite happily.

"Good get going then!" she ordered as she ran to my room.

I looked at Axel and Luxord to see that they were fighting if they should call a meeting tomarrow to discuss this because Zexion would be back.

I left to grab the take-out.

After a while still in Demyx POV

_Take off your shoes, come in the room_

I'm laying on my bed, I already have Yuffie's first movie put in, the classic Clue movie. She had to run to Larxene's room to see if she had any clothes for her to borrow until tomarrow when she would sneak to get her things and put them in my room. She came into the room and I tried not to stare, her hair was wet and she was wearing a black shirt that had a rose on it and it covered her knees.

"Sorry it took me so long," Yuffie said as she crawled on my bed and laid next to me, "Lar had to track down one of Mar's shirts."

"I can see that, ready to start the movie?" I ask getting ready to press the play button.

"POPCORN!" she yelled.

My door opened and Axel was carrying a big bowl of popcorn covered with butter and had M&M's, Crunch, Junior Mints, and Jolly Rangers. We still had the chinese take -out to eat which Axel knew, "Don't try and get too fat! I don't want to roll you both of you into the meeting room tomarrow."

_And baby, let's try not to argue_

The movie started and we started eating the take - out. Yuffie, I could tell, was still thinking about what happened earlier today.

"Forget about it," I said as I rubbed her back. "Just focus on the movie and sleep. Tomarrow we'll talk about it possibly."

She opened her mouth and I stuck a chicken dumpling in her mouth making her laugh after she swallowed.

**Yuffie's POV**

_Turn off the lights, turn on the radio_

Dimitri is being so sweet to me compared to Leon or the others. We watched Clue, Alice in Wonderland staring Johnny Depp (one of our favorites) Scary Movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas (another one of our favorites) and now Shutter Island.

"Can we have the lights off for this one?" I asked. "I never saw it before."

"Sure," Dimitri replied as he shut the lights off. I took his advice and forgot all about Leon and watched the movies. Leon would never tell me that and Dimitri allows me to listen to music and create my own melodies. Heck today is my birthday and heaven forbid that Aerith, Cloud, or Leon remembered. Cid didn't but he didn't give me a present. I turn 18 today and everyone in the Organization including Xenmes himself told me a happy birthday. They are going to get me presents tomarrow because they didn't know they were going to see me today. When Dimitri went to get the food, he brought me a sitar as my birthday present. We watched the movie and I admit I jumped a lot and Dimitri wouldn't laugh at me.

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

"Dimitri," I asked as I scooted closer to him, all the food was gone.

"Hm?" he looks at me.

"I was wondering - hey wait you're not snapping at me," I say stunned.

Dimitri tilts his head and I giggle a little bit cuz he looks cute, "Why would I snap at you?"

"I'm calling you Dimitri instead of Demyx," I replied.

He leans back against his headboard and laughs, "Yuffie, Dimitri is my Somebody and Demyx is my Nobody. Their the same person."

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

"Then why does Squall insist of being called Leon," I asked.

Dimitri puts one of his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, "Cuz he's trying to sound tough and to distance himself away."

"Why?" I asked.

He laughs and I feel a blush coming on, "Yuffie do I look that smart to get into Squleonine's head?"

"Squleonine?"

"Squall plus Leon plus ine," he replies.

I truly laughed for the first time today. My eyes slowly begin to close as sleep started to conquer me and I remember smiling in my sleep after I feel Dimitri kiss my forehead.

**Zexion POV**

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

They need to get better books here. How else am I going to keep myself occupied until they decided that it's too late for Yuffie to be out. Not once does it dawn on them that Yuffie is 18 today and I already have my gift for her. I'm giving her new shurikens but not just ordinary ones but enchanted ones that come back to her even if they are stuck in a wall and if they attack one of her teammates it heals them.

"Where's the ninja brat?" Cid asks.

Finally someone shows some concern for NEED BETTER BOOKS!

"Haven't seen her all day," Cloud responses nothing in his voice but I can tell that he's looking at Leon even through my back is turned against them.

"What did you do Leon?" Aerith asks. I'm surprised Yuffie managed to stay with them. Yes it's Leon fault but she never thought it was hers because she's a flower girl. Kingdom Hearts forbid that a flower girl does anything wrong.

"I snapped at her," Leon replies. My ears prick and turned around.

"What do you mean you snapped at her?" Cid asks angry.

"What did you say?" Aerith asks.

Leon takes a deep breath and repeats everyword he says.

_Did you turn around, turn around?_

What I wanted finally. Why is Cloud is looking at me? He's looking at the bookshelf.

"Did you try to catch up with her and say you're sorry?" Aerith asks angrily. "How could you have said that?"

Cloud was holding Cid down who wanted to punch Leon. "You idiot!" Cid yelled thinking the exact thing I have been thinking ever since I saw Yuffie today. "Today is her freaking 18th birthday and you told her that. Well howdy-doo I don't think my present could've topped that one."

That's weird, Yuffie said that he only told her a happy birthday.

"Why didn't she tell us!" Aerith yelled.

As much as I didn't want to come out of hiding I couldn't stand that stupidty. Even through I didn't, I just created an illusion of me stepping out.

"Maybe because your her said 'friends," yes air quotations were required, "and you lived with her for what three years?"

"Zexion!" Aerith yelped.

"I knew someone was here," Cloud growled.

I gave him a skepitcal look from where I was which was on the other wall with books that were better but not by much. Man I love my power.

_Baby don't return to me_

"I'm actually here on a mission," My illusion said as he started walking out the door.

"Wait!" I heard Cid yell. He charged at my illusion to have it disappear before he was going to choke it.

"Damnit," Cid said."I need to find one of those Organization bunnies to give Yuffie this?" He held out a blue headband. I, Zexion with my amazing power, lifted the headband from Cid's hand and took it with me back to the Castle. You should've seen the old man's face...it was priceless.

Wait, did that old man just call us bunnies?

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

Yeah, Yuffie needs to get better friends expect for Cid he did get her a present so he is worth her time but the others come on. The Organization were her enemies, appartenly Cloud and the others, excluding Yuffie who Demyx wanted to see so badly, hadn't been told that Sora, Organization, and they themselves who were resprented by King Mickey had signed an alliance. We had some the same goal just different ways we were going about it. Back to the point, everyone in the Organization knew about their own birthdays, Sora's group birthdays, and the restoration group birthdays but seriously, her own friends didn't remember hers and she remembers them.

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I walked in Demyx room to hand Yuffie her present from Cid to see her head on his chest with one of his arms around her waist. I looked around and saw the food they ate and looked back and wondered who ate the most. I gently walked out of the room with an idea in my head. I'll need to get Cid alone first how to do that... Sure Demyx would be good but he's sleeping with Yuffie, Axel might be a good shot he can convince almost everyone and he could possibly light one cigar for him cuz he seems to have a problem with that.

I went into his room to see him reading a book, me eyes went out of my sockets before I reacted. Which is too say I pounced on him trying to save the book.

**Axel's POV**

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

I'm reading The Lioness and Her Knight by Gerald Morris when Zexion decides to body slam me grabbing the book I was reading and keeping the book a safe distance from me.

"What the flames, Zexion why did you do that?" I asked. "Better yet, why are you in my room?"

"I need your help getting Cid alone to bring him here tomarrow and you are not burning this book," he replies before he starts saying sweet nothings to the book.

I gave him a 'Are you kidding me?' look, "I was reading it not burning it. I cut down on my pryo-ness. Why do you want Cid?"

Zexion gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen and if you know Roxas as much as I do then you know that this is weird cuz that kid has given me a whole bunch of weird looks.

"You can read?" he asks.

I summoned my chakrams, "Why do you want Cid?"

Still with that weird look on his face, "He did brought Yuffie something."

"Can't you just take her tomarrow to his shop?" I ask taking the book away from him, "And by the way I brought this book!"

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Zexion exclaimes.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear a word I said expect for the last part," I called out.

"Yep!" I firgured as much.

_The Next Day _

**Demyx's POV**

_Here I am there you go again (again)_

I'm dead nervous as I sit in my chair in between Axel and Luxord. All of fourteen of us are here and Yuffie is waiting for this meeting to start. She's wearing her new headband that Zexion gave Yuffie telling her it was from Cid. She was exctied as ever.

Xenmas started speaking, "We came to this meeting on behalf of our dear friend Yuffie who came to the castle yesterday crying over something to do with had sent Zexion to discover what it was so Zexion would you like to explain."

Zexion coughed as he accounted for the whole thing, if I wasn't worried over what made Yuffie cry, I would've fallen asleep, "I waited inside their house until they noticed that it was too late for Yuffie to be out which started out with Cid. Once Aerith had automatically assumed that it was Leon's fault which it was but I'm just saying. Leon said he snapped and Cid, who looked like he was about ready to behead Leon, asked what do you mean you snapped what did you say to Yuffie today. Leon replied with 'I said was it an accident Yuffie? You are nothing more but a freaking klutz! You call yourself the Great Female Ninja when in reality you're really not a ninja and you certainly wouldn't be the great female! You hit me with your own shuriken and you didn't even say you were sorry Yuffie! Aerith yelled at me for being careless when you forgot that you has tossed one of them! I always have to watch over you when we are fighting heartless because you suck at fighgting. Why don't you make life easy on all of us, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, and even me, and go away and stay away from us! AND MY NAME IS LEON WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN TO ACCEPT THAT!'"

Yuffie tried to hide back the tears but Axel cheered her up, "Never knew Leon had that much vocabulary,"

"Cid had called us bunnies by the way," Zexion said which had everyone laughing.

"On to another matter, the birthday gifts from each of us to you, We will start go by our ranking, starting with me. I, Xemnas, Number I give you our black robe and the power to create a portal here along with your own room. You will not change your name and you have your own chair here too Number XV and your own power."

Ranking 8-14 cheered for this. I'm ranked 9 so I was defientaly cheering.

_And we not ever be eighteen again (again)_

Xemnas spoke adressing Xigbar, "Number II your turn,"

"I give you an enchanted katana to where only you will be able to hold it and if someone takes it or isn't done looking at it and you want it back say 'Dark Wings' and it will attack the person for a second before leaving their hands to yours," Xigbar said and with a snap of his finger a katana was in her hand. It looked like a regualr sword to me so I'm going to need to ask what the difference is.

"Number III," our leader said.

"I give you, Yuffie, a pass to the Colisuem which will never expire. That pass, not only allows you to enter with whoever you want," I swore that Xaldin lookied in my direction when he said that, "but it also allows you to watch whatever tournament you want to see." A card came down and put itself into one of her pouches.

"Number IV," Xemnas said.

Axel whispered to me, "I think he's going to be doing that until Xion."

I gave him an evil glare, "You think."

"No, I know."

"I orginally did have a present for you but once I heard what Leon said then your present changed. My Somebody is Vivek, please do not call me that,and I owe the world's top snowboards.I know a group of kids that take on heartless while snowboarding. You can start when you like. It is located in Tranverse Town, sorry but you might want to change your name for a little bit there."

"Number V," Guess who that was.

"I give you the power to sense when a heartless or someone is coming," Lexaeus said. Quite as ever still.

"Number VI."

Zexion smiled, "I give you brand new shurikens but not just any ordinary ones. These ones will come back at you even if they are stuck in a wall or something and if it accidently hits one of your teammates then it will heal them." A purple pouch appeared with the new shurikens. I could tell that Yuffie was trying to hold back her tears of happiness.

"My second in command, Number VII."

This is going to be good.

"My gift to you is that you can talk through anyone with your mind," Saix said as moondust I think sprinkled over her.

"Does it work Dimitri?" Yuffie asked through my mind which made me jump.

"Yes," I replied hearing her chuckle.

"Number VIII"

"Woot, I give you permission to be a pyro, that's my gift beside this, new fingerless gloves that are fire proof and they change with your mood along with your power of a Nobody. Say you're restless than the power you have the power of Thunder along with your original Nobody power. Sorry Sis."

"Good example so why sorry?" Larxene replied.

"What is my power of a Nobody?" Yuffie asked.

"Shadows," Xemnas replied.

"Awesome! I can sneak around then/" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Number IX has given you a sitar is that correct?" he asked looking at me which I nodded. "Then Number X!"

"I give you a set of earrings, there are the four classes of the cards, Spade, Diamond, Hearts, and Clubs and one pair that are deck of cards,"

God why didn't I think of any of these expect a sitar and can't you get your mind out of gambling for one hour.

"Number XI!"

"I have watched Yuffie in the past and she is an amazing gardener so I give her a piece of my land to plant whatever kind of garden she likes," Marluxia replied.

"Number XII."

"Number XIV and I are in this present together," Larxene replied which makes me raise an eyebrow.

"Which you care to explain?" Xigbar asks.

"Number XII and I have decided that since the Restortation Committee is holding a celebration ball we will take Yuffie dress shopping with us and we will pay for whatever dress and all the accessories that will look good on her with the dress of her choice," Xion said.

Axel face-palmed, "I forgot about that, I'm the one who is giving out the tuxedos."

"How could you forgot?" Larxene asks.

"No one said 'Got it memorized' and that is my line only. No one shall use my line without my permission!" Axel stated.

"Number XIII."

Last one.

"A sketch book to draw in and a notebook to write in if she can't get to sleep," Roxas said. I gave him, 'Are you freakin serious' look.

"That is all and so everyone can get started on their missions and Yuffie you will be hanging with Demyx," Xemnas said before leaving.

**Leon's POV**

_And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying_

I never noticed how many times we fought until now. What Axel said about her calling me Squall to fool everyone off was right. Within today already, ten people came up to me asking if I was Leon and challenging me. Everything seemed dimmer then what it was, I thought Yuffie would always be there for me and would be my partner for the Colisuem tourneys. Much to Cid's anger at me, not that I can blame him, he did become my partner and we are on our way to the Colisuem now.

_And I could use some time_

I'm surprised Yuffie lasted this long with us and how we treated her. I hope that Yuffie would come back before the Orginzation made her a Nobody. My hands clenched. That couldn't happen and I won't allow it too happen. Cid landed our gummi ship and as we got to the front of the Colisuem and I couldn't believe my eyes. The only people here were Laxrene, Marluxia, Axel and Demyx were there, but Axel was leaning against a wall laughing while Demyx was holding his sides from laughing. Marluxia was smiling shaking his head but what stopped Cid and me in our tracks was Larxene supporting a laughing Yuffie who was supporting a laughing Larxene. I had to shake my head, this wasn't real.

**Cid's POV**

After a few moments of seeing Yuffie I yelled, "Yuffie!"

Yuffie looked over and saw me with happiness in her eyes but when her eyes saw Leon was there they dropped. With the support of the thunder Nobody, Yuffie was on her feet and running towards me. She jumped and hugged me. I almost lost my balanced...ALMOST.

"Hey there brat! Where'd you been?" I asked.

"With the Organization," she replied laughing. "Zexion told me that you didn't want me out of your life."

"You've been listening and living with the Nobodies," Leon asked angrily.

Yuffie got off of me and glared at Leon, "Pardon me SqulLeonine but I'm staying out of your life so you better not be talking to me."

I had to stifle the laughter at Yuffie's new nickname. "Yuffie!" I heard Deymx call for her.

She craned her neck to see Demyx gesturing for her to come over.

_And here I am and there you go again (again)_

She starts to walk over there when Leon grabs her arm, "Where do you think you're going Yuffie?"

"Let me go!" Yuffie snapped.

"Give me a good reason why?" Leon said pulling a struggling Yuffie close to him.

"Leon! Let her go!" I said.

He looked at me like I was crazy and saw tears forming in Yuffie's eyes.

"Are you insane old man? Do you want her to hang with the Nobodies?" he asked outraged.

"I want her to be happy Leon," I growled.

He looked stunned and Yuffie got out of his grip, she mouthed 'Thank you' before running to Demyx.

**Demyx's POV**

_So here I am and I dieing _

I yelled Yuffie's name to after she got done hugging the life out of Cid. Leon held her arm and pulled her back to him. I got up but Axel held me back shaking his head no. I continued to watch and notice how Cid had taken a fatherly role for Yuffie. Yufie ran up to us, "We ready?" she asks.

I nod. Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Yuffie and I were sent here for the same mission, win the tourney. Marluxia and Larxene were together while I was with Yuffie. Axel is going in there by himself. We started walking towards the door and saw Yuffie looking over. She stopped and waited for Cid and Leon to show up. Now me being not as a big of jerk as Leon, I waited with her. "You know Yuffie, if you want after this you can leave and go back to them."

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you_

Yuffie looked at me shocked, "Are you crazy Dimitri? Why would I leave now after all everyone has given me? I still can't believe that Vexen owns a snowboarding company."

I laugh,"Please, you haven't lived with him long enough. That's all he ever talks about if you talk to him about the weather."

"Why would you talk about the weather?" she asked as she tapped her feet to an unknown beat. Is that a rhyme?

"You don't. He'll ask how's the weather? Did you know that Northern Canada has snow all year around. Lots of the kids snowboard every year," I replied trying to do my best Vexen voice.

She laughed and when Cid and Leon got closer, "C'mon you two!" before dragging me through the door.

_Come back, come back to me_

"Do you wear anything underneath those coats?" Yuffie asked me as I signed us in. I still can't believe that they didn't want me to do recon.

I was shocked at the random question, "Yes, the color of our power."

"Is there anyone we can go to a resturant to eat and then come to watch five more movies?" Yuffie asked as she rocked on her feet.

"We can, yes. Anywhere in particular?" I asked.

"Mhm," she replied. This isn't good.

_And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again._

**With that the colisuem started. Who will come out victorious? Why was there few people? What five movies does Yuffie want to watch next (request please)? What song will I use next (requests are appriecated) Please give me your reviews and tell me what you think. Everything is welcome including plushies of Axel, Luxord, Laxrene, Marluxia, and Demyx. =) **

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

She's a Lady by Forever the Sickest Kids

**UPDATE: The fly in the bottle lasted for two days! Just for the people who care about it.**


	2. According to You

**I DO NOT OWE KINGDOM HEARTS OR ACCORDING TO YOU BY ORIANTHI. PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY REVIEW IF I MAKE MISTAKES AND YOU FEEL LIKE 'HEY! I'M GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT THIS HOPING THAT THEY FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT' REVIEW IF YOU FIND MISTAKES AND DON'T FEEL LIKE THAT REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SITUTATION OR A SONG REQUESTED REVIEW PEOPLE! I WANT THIS TO BE OVER 25 CHAPTER RIGHT NOW THAT IS MY GOAL! **

**THANKS TO ANDREAREDFEILD FOR BEING THE ONLY REVIEWER SO FAR! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK PLEASE!**

**I ALREADY HAD SOME OF THIS TYPED AND GUESSED WHAT HAPPENED! MY COMPUTER CRASHED. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET THIS BEGIN!**

_According To You by Orianthi_

**Larxene's POV**

Before we entered the Coliseum, when Cid called Yuffie's name, I had to find balance on my feet which Marluxia helped me with. I don't think none of us know how exactly, not even Demyx and he's the one that got us laughing. Apparently, every time he comes here to the Coliseum, he has his water clones dance while he plays his sitar and sings to calm himself. Well, his clones were dancing and one of them comes up to Marluxia and kisses him which has Yuffie laughing so hard while I'm furious. Marluxia quickly turns into a tree his face is shocked and angry. Can't blame him.

"Wow Marluxia, if you ever need help watering your garden you can always call on your ex-girlfriend. I wonder how come you two broke it off," Axel says winking at me. "But it's all good because you have a better girlfriend."

This makes Yuffie brake down laughing to where she is barely standing up and Demyx is already on his knees laughing.

"Yea, your right. The next time I see her I'll introduce her to Larxene and maybe Larxene can teach her some manners," Marluxia says which now has me laughing, leaning against Yuffie.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless._

When Yuffie did try to return to us, Leon had grabbed her arm pulling her back. I started to see red again and my hands started to rub together creating sparks.

Let me clear something up, I'm only a sadist when someone takes a friend of mine or a friend's friend of mine for granted. It started before my life as a Nobody. When Axel, my oldest brother died, I realized how much he sacrificed to make sure that our brother and me were well-off. It didn't help that I had a brain tumor which I needed special medicine for. Our other brother, I think didn't realize how much Axel gave up until he was dead. I didn't miss him that much but when Axel died. I realized that I had taken him for granted and I made a mental vow to myself that when someone took someone for granted, they will feel pain. Not enough pain to exceed what we went through but enough to were they are scared to do that again.

When I looked over at Axel, I saw him push Demyx down, shaking his head. I was confused about this action but when Cid took on a fatherly role, I realize that he was showing Demyx who to ask for Yuffie's hand in marriage.

_I can't do anything right_

Axel looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Those eyes hurt me every time he uses them because they make me flinch at the memories before this life.

Yuffie comes over, her smile still plastered on but hurt in her eyes. Marluxia had to take my hand and lead me inside the Coliseum because all I could think about was the ways to make Squalleonine hurt. When we did get inside, Marluxia put his arms around me telling me that my time will come. It had better be soon.

**Axel's POV**

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

Why we are chilling here in the corner, who knows? We are through. Demyx comes up to us while Yuffie stayed behind to give Cid a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for the present. She runs over to us and looked behind her to see Leon coming over.

I'm a great body reader contrary to belief. Leon is taking fast and large steps to get here, his fingers twitch while his arms seem they are about ready to grab his gun blade, his mouth is tense and his eyes are narrowed with fire and ice behind them. Vexen would love that. I looked over at Yuffie and she is shaking. Can't really blame her there.

Demyx comes up and stands next to me, meeting Leon, "Hi Leon~"

"Uh, Hi Marluxia," Leon states.

"Yo?" Marluxia ask, his confusion is apparent.

I quickly give Demyx a look that was saying, 'Put Yuffie behind you!' Demyx did put his arm out in front Yuffie and gently pushed her behind him.

Leon gave Demyx a glare which I can tell by the water that is forming at his hands isn't going to well.

Larxene gets herself away from Marluxia, much to the Graceful Assassin's dismay, steps in front of Leon when thunder is heard outside. If anyone says Larxene is ticked and it thunders, its possibly the worst understatement ever. I'm going to allow your imagination to fill in the word how Larxene is right now. So with this knowledge I am debating about giving Leon a trophy for the most courage or the idiot award.

I summoned my chakras, better to be prepared is what I learned when protecting Reno and Larxene before this life.

"I'm giving you five seconds to state your business in our corner here or else," Larxene says acidly with sparks coming out of her fingers. Oh dear this isn't too good.

"When did this corner become ours?" I whispered to Demyx who shrugged.

"Or else what?" Leon said poking her in the nose.

That did it, no one messes with my sister like that unless it is playful and someone I can trust. How else did you think Larxene survived being with eleven other guys. I showed them no mercy when we sparred. I coughed giving me his attention, "You would find yourself bonded by water and listening to loud music, your hair will be dyed pink with flowers braided into it, your gun blade would be fried and your leather jacket will be on fire," I hissed.

Demyx slowly took Yuffie away and inside the Stadium and Larxene gave me a look saying, "Those are better then mine"

Just then, an all so familiar trio walked in with two extra people. "Hi Leon!" Sora yelled waving.

Kairi screamed, "Axel!" and hid behind Sora. I mentally face-palmed, I thought I blended in with my environment! My dreams are ruined.

I walked towards the Stadium, mumbling to Larxy, "Wait, your time will come and I will not hold you back." I kept one eye on Leon while I walked into Stadium.

_Forever changing my mind_

As I leaned against the wall in the Stadium, waiting for the beginning of the games, I heard a yelp. A few seconds later Larxene and Marluxia walk out here. Marluxia gave me a smile, I couldn't help but chuckle. It explained the yelp without any words.

Yuffie comes over to me, rocking on her heels, "Hi Axel!"

"Hi Yuffie," I replied. "What can I help you with? Want me to post a sign on 'our corner'? Need some food? I'm good at S'mores."

"None of them, I was just wondering if you think Xemnes will allow me to change my name to that of the Organization?" she replied.

"They hurt you that bad?" I asked receiving a gasp from her which I raised an eyebrow at.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Yuffie, my past life wasn't that of greatness. I can tell by a person's body movement, their eyes on what they are feeling. Besides, you're the Great Female Ninja Yuffie, no one makes you cry unless there's multiple factors."

She looks over at the Stadium door to see Leon dragging Riku and Sora.

"Does he think that I will change my mind because of them?" she looked back at me, "I heard that not many people signed up for this one so they are thinking about having it a single tournament."

I snickered, "Then it will give Larxy plenty of time to deal out her punishment."

"I know but honesty, do you think he will? I don't want any contact with them unless I need too or Cid."

"I'll talk to him about it. He would be surprised but I'm sure he would agree," I said just before Sora decided to glomp Yuffie.

**Riku's POV**

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

After Sora so rude fully glompped Yuffie, I noticed she flinched. Wait! Yuffie flinched? She never flinches.

"You was late for Cloud's birthday," Sora said like he was lecturing her about it but still hugging her.

"Hey Riku!" Axel says raising his hand up high.

"What's up?" I asked as I high-five him.

A screech sounded behind me and I sighed. "Your friends with him Riku?"

Axel pushed Sora off of Yuffie and helped her off. Sora got back up and hugged Yuffie again.

"Yes, Kairi, I am. I asked him to bring you to me to stop the darkness from taking over my heart," I replied.

"I told you, I was a good guy," he replied when Aerith and Cloud walked towards us.

"Get off of me Clown Pants!" Yuffie screamed pushing Sora off of her.

I raised an eyebrow while Sora looked totally confused (which doesn't take much), Aerith and Kairi gasped while I'm guessing the Cloud and Cid gawked while Leon showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"YUFFIE!" Aerith said shocked at what she heard but she came closer. "Say you are sorry for the name-calling and for a punishment you are-"

"Aerith move!" Cloud yelled as shadows wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles.

Axel acted as nothing was going on but his eyes dimmed. "By the name of Dimitri," Axel smiled a little at this but his eyes were still dimmed. "who do you think you are to tell me what to do Powder-Puff? You are not my mother, never will be, and I sure will never listen to you if you act all protective of me." With that she walked away, actually she walked towards Demyx who was coming over to see what was wrong. He sent Axel a look which Axel replied back with something that made water form at his hands.

_Even if it would save my life_

Axel summoned his charkas and undid the shadows that were holding Aerith. "First thing first, Sora, unless you know the whole story, think about what you say first. 'You was late to Cloud's party' isn't going to cut it when only one of you people here," he pointed to all of us, "remembered that yesterday was Yuffie's birthday. Kairi, I'm sorry for kidnapping you but you wouldn't believe me if I did tell the truth and I had an order from Saix. If I didn't return to him right away, you would've been worse off. Leon, by the name of Kingdom Hearts, get over it. You need to understand what it is like in her shoes. You yell at her because she smiles, guess what, she gives others hope when she had none left. As much as I hate you right now Leon, be careful if Larxene goes against you for she is in complete sadist form and she will NOT go easy on you. As for you Aerith, I'm asking the same question, who do you think you are? You may be a mage in magical arts, but you have no room to talk. When Yuffie was talking to us before Sora had 'wiped' us out, she was saving your necks but when you found she has been sneaking around, you don't listen to what she has to say. You think you'll right and that's all that matters." He poked Aerith in the forehead, "Get in reality Princess!"

"Why you little, FIRE!" Aerith yelled casting a magic spell which Axel let hit.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? Not even worth a flick. Second thing, Yuffie is the strongest and you guys didn't notice it. The one who kept the positive thinking going, the smiles, and the laughter. She's gone, she put on a mask because she didn't have none of those things. She put the world on her shoulders keeping people's spirits up. Oh by the way Aerith, this is fire." His charkas started on a blazing fire at the tips. He got rid of it before walking away.

**Marluxia's POV**

_According to you, According to you_

"Who does Leon think he is?" Larxene asked, resting her head against my shoulder.

"He is Squall Leonheart, leader of the Restoration Committee, wielder of a gun blade -OW!" I said as she punched my arm.

"I meant, why does he think that he can get Yuffie back?" she replied.

I laughed, "I know what you meant Lar, I was just telling you who he is." My arm got punched again. "Because she has came back to them all these years."

"Good point, I can see you idea on that," she sighed. "Hope she doesn't, they don't treat her like a human being."

"She won't," Axel said making me jump. "Did I scare you Marly?"

"Shut up," Larxene said in my defense. "How do you know she won't come back?"

The question that I believe is in everyone's head, mainly Demyx but still. Okay the question might be worded differently like 'Will she go back?' it has the same meaning just less words and more of a cliffhanger.

"She asked me if Superior will allow her to change her name to one of the Organization," Axel replied.

"Really?" I asked stunned. How bad did they hurt her to make her decide that. Axel nodded and I couldn't help but ask, "Why is Sora, Kairi, Leon, and Aerith coming over here?"

Larxene moved her head from my shoulder to look. "Does it matter why? I can hurt Leon again."

"Leon no, Aerith yes," Axel said as he summoned his charkas. I followed his example and summoned my scythe. Larxene didn't summon her knives but clenched her fist. As they got closer, I put my scythe in front of her to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Hello everyone, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the stadium! Behind me is the Stadium's wall, to the left is the arena and sand, depending on where you are standing, to your left, BLEACHERS! Who doesn't love them?" Axel said from behind me making an angry Aerith more angry.

"Who do you think you are to put us down like that!" Aerith asked getting in Axel's face which is mistake number 1.

"I believe I'm ranked VIII, name is Axel, and I wield fire. But I could be wrong, who am I?" he replied.

"You have no right to take Yuffie away from us like that!" Aerith replied snapping punching him in the stomach which phased him but didn't show it. Mistake 2.

"You have no right to take her for granted!" Larxene snapped causing lightning to separate Axel and Aerith.

Aerith opened her mouth to say something when I hold up to fingers, "Strike 2 pinkie"

"Why are you calling me pinkie? I don't have pink hair." she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her. "BLIZZAGA!"

Two ice balls came at Larxene pushing her into the wall. "Strike 3, your out!" I replied before a fire chakra cut off her pigtails.

Aerith looked at Axel to meet with the other chakra, he caught the one that he tossed smoothly in his hand, "You had better leave Aerith, If you make one more move or attack unless in the arena, you will regret it." He quickly put his charka together in one hand and the free hand grabbed her neck and pushed her into a wall. Hard enough for her to feel pain, not enough for any bruises. "Never mess with my sister like that again! Do you hear?" She nodded which made Axel let her go landing on the ground with a thump. He thawed Larxene who was frozen and when he turned to the others, Larxene even hid behind me at the look Axel was giving.

"I've seen that look once and that was in the other life," Larxene said scared. I gulped for I was scared but I knew he was angry.

"If anyone of you decide to be an idiot like Aerith, let me know now and I'll put you in your place. If it looks like I'm angry I am because all of you are so freaking blind that you can't see your own wrongs. All you see is Yuffie's wrongs and you think you will get what you want because you have before. Well guess out! I'm reality and I'm knocking down your door, Excluding Sora and Kairi. You two haven't done anything to tick me off yet."

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible _

Larxene sighed, "He shut them up."

I looked at her, "When did he do this before?"

"When he was out one night because he knew someone who could take Reno and I in. When he returned, Reno was asleep and when he checked up on me I was in the corner. Bruises were all over my body, my clothing was torn, and I was crying on my stuffed teddy bear. Reno was supposed to protect me from our father but he didn't."

I stroked her hair when the director of the games came outside, "Finally we can get this mission done with."

**Aerith's POV**

_He can't get me out of his head_

I can't believe that Yuffie is hanging out with the black coats and not with us. At least she can listen to us. I walked towards Cloud, crying.

"Aerith what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Axel attacked me," I replied.

"Which you deserved," Marluxia said walking towards us. "You did freeze Larxene and I did tell you that you had two strikes."

"They provoked me!" I replied harshly.

"Remind me to contact Luxord to have you replay the scenario then," he replied.

"Aerith, enough. You're under a lot of pressure. Please ask Larxene and Axel to forgive you in you're uh," Cloud said.

"Hearts. We have Somebodies now. They are not the same as they were before this life but it works. I did convince them to let it go mainly for the alliance sake."

"Alliance?" I asked.

Marluxia chuckled, "King Mickey, as your representative, sighed the treaty between Sora's group and Organization XIV. Oops, that's not right. Organization XV now." He walked away and waved, "See ya later."

"I have an important announcement!" the director of games said. "Since there was so few entries into the Games, there will be no games. But if you feel free to challenge one of your friends, please feel free to challenge them!" He walked away.

I hear cheering and looked to see the music loving Nobody cheering with Yuffie.

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible _

Leon walked up toward us. "How are you doing Aerith?"

"Fine, shocked, but fine."

"Shocked?" he asked.

"We just found out that we have an alliance with the Organization XV," Cloud said.

"XV?" Leon asked. "I thought it was XIII, the unlucky number."

"They gained two more, wonder who they are," Cloud asked.

We heard Yuffie yelp and turned in her direction to see her on top of the mullet/Mohawk Nobody whose back is on the ground. "The only thing that can ruin that moment is if a heartless comes out," Axel said behind us.

I turned around to meet Axel standing there smirking, "What do you want?"

"I just came here to say sorry, to make it up, and to warn Leon that Larxene is thinking about challenging you." He said smiling. "I don't lie."

_Everything he ever wanted_

I narrowed my eyes at him when I hear Cloud say "Aww,"

"What is -Oh my heartless" I said shocked into speechlessness.

"FINALLY!" Axel exclaimed clapping, "Demyx finally kissed Yuffie!"

Leon turned around to face Axel, "What?"

"Look, Demyx and Yuffie are, eh, they were kissing," he replied. "Surprised they didn't kiss last night."

"What?" Leon asked

"Is that all you can say?" Axel asked as he gently grabbed my neck.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Cure," he said and my neck was cured.

**Yuffie's POV**

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

When the announcement was made that the Games were cancelled because there wasn't many people Dimitri and I were eccentratic. I didn't want to fight my new friends and co-fighters. Dimitri picked me and twirled me around cheering. Next thing I know is that I'm straddling him on the ground with his arms around my waist.

I blush instantly, 'Kiss him already!' my heart was telling me. I was going to but Dimitri moved his hands to my neck and pulled my head down kissing me. His kiss was sweet, gentle and slow. The kiss was done as fast as it ended when Dimitri pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're still going through the hurt that your friends put you through," Demyx said hurriedly. I lean my head down again with my hands on his collar to pull his head up and I kissed him back. As soon as he started kissing me again I relaxed and allowed him to pull me closer.

Once we broke for air and I gained a few breaths, I smiled. "They are my friends but not as important as they have been. I've been so stupid. I saw that they were using me but I chose to ignore it. I could've been happier, actually have real hope instead of fake if I listened to the facts that were there in front of me."

Dimitri laughed, "You learn from the past to create a better future. We might want to get up. Squalleonine is coming towards us."

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

"Let him come," I said. "I'm not afraid of the big bad lion. He's just mad that my first stolen kiss wasn't from him." I kissed him again after that. When he cleared his throat, I smirked in the kiss because neither of us stopped. That was until Leon decided to kick Dimitri.

"What was that for?" Dimitri yelled glaring at Leon who had a smug smirk on his face.

Leon didn't answer but merely grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Let me go Leon!" I yelled.

He turned around so fast to face me, his free arm was going to grab my other arm but I slapped him with it. I went back to Dimitri to help him up when Larxene shouted, "Squall Leonheart, I dare you to challenge me."

"How you feeling?" I asked Dimitri has he leans on me. Luckily Marluxia comes over and grabs Dmitri's sore side. "Thanks!"

Marluxia nods and puts his hand on where Leon kicked Dimitri and something wasn't right. "He's bleeding!"

"What? We have to take him to Vexen!" I exclaimed.

"Larxene, be careful! Demyx is bleeding from the kick! We're going to take him to Vexen!" Marluxia yells as he opens a portal.

"Wait!" Axel yells running towards us. "Yuffie stay here with Larxene and fight with her. Use your shadow power if you need too." He took the side I was holding and walked with Marluxia to get him to Vexen.

I run towards Larxene and she nods, telling me I am allow to fight with her, "You can chose one more person to make it even Leon!" I say. "I call Leon," I told Larxene through her mind thanks to the present Saix gave me.

"As you wish," Larxene replied but wasn't hesitate to add, "If you need help let me know. I have ways to make people feel pain."

Cloud walked up to Leon, he didn't want to be in this predicament I'm betting.

"Your ready?" Leon asked.

We nod so all four of us got into a fighting stance. I summoned my new katana. Aerith was giving me a disapproving look but I could care less now.

"You two boys are lucky today. I'm feeling extremely generous," Larxene said her knives charging with energy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked confused at her behavior. I am too but I don't questioned it. Larxene has something plan.

"Why it means we're letting the pansy," she coughed, "Excuse me, we're letting the girls go first. Or haven't you ever heard that saying."

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

Leon stared charging at us with his gun blade, I blocked his attack with my katana making him back up. I charged at him, being small makes me more flexible and have more agility. He slammed his gun blade down but I went to the side put my katana underneath it. A few good moves later, his gun blade is out of his reach and I still have my katana.

Larxene is laughing while Cloud is standing there in shock. After the realization that Leon is ticked off at me, I put my katana away in the shadows. He charges at me and I jump over him, throwing one my new shrunken that Zexion gave me. It glowed three different colors, black is my power, shadows, red gives out fire for my anger and blue gives out water for the sadness I feel that I might actually lose the one who accepts me.

_According to you_

Leon is on the ground and I kneel next to him, "He accepts for who I am Leon, not for what I'm not like you do."

Larxene runs at Cloud and slashes his stomach barely gazing him. Cloud snaps back into reality and blocks the other one. Larxene took a few steps back before charging again this time at his knees constantly.

I was so involved in the battle Larxene and Cloud were having that I didn't pay attention or noticed that Leon was getting up. It wasn't until Larxene had jumped in the air, grab one of Cloud's shoulders to turn her around and looked at me. She landed on the ground, pushed Cloud out of the way and that was all I remember before darkness took me out.

**Leon's POV**

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

The blonde chick came at me, cussing me. I grabbed the unconscious Yuffie and started to make my way back to the others. The sadist chick jumped my back with a knife to my throat. I tossed her aside into one of the pillars knocking her unconscious and leaving her there.

I walked by Sora and Kairi. Wonder where Riku is? He probably ran into a wall with that blindfold on him.

Cid was giving me an evil glare, "Look old man, she's safer in our arms then theirs. Who knows when they will turn her into a Nobody?"

_And you can't take me anyplace_

Once I put Yuffie on the bed, I made sure the window door was locked and when I entered the hallway that the door was locked. She wasn't going to escape.

Aerith and I had this plan, she will learn who her REAL friends are and apologize to us. She will have time to reflect what happen.

**Axel's POV**

_According to you I suck at telling jokes _

I slammed my fist into the wall. How could this happen? Demyx losses blood, Larxene was found unconscious and Yuffie can't be found. I should've stayed and protected Larxene. Maybe if I wouldn't let Yuffie show Leon who was stronger she would've been okay. I slammed my fist into the wall again. My fist has been bleeding for a while now and I could careless.

A trembling hand grabs my shoulder, yeah if I was everyone else I would've been scared too, but the voice catches me off guard. "I know where she is Axel! Stop worrying. We are going to get her back tonight."

'_Cause I always give it away_

I turned around to see Demyx and did something which people who knew me thought I knew nothing of. I hugged him, he laughs. "Dude I know how much you want to sleep with me but I'm taken."

I laugh, "Please, why would I want you when I'm content with me being single."

Demyx shrugs, "You really need to stop beating the wall. It did nothing to you."

"Yes it did," I replied.

"What did the innocent wall do?"

"He hurt me!"

"How?"

"I punched it."

"It's a wall what do you suspect?"

"Pillows?" I said laughing.

"If you wanted those then you should've beaten up a bed," Demyx said waving his pointing finger at me. "I'm ready when you are to save Yuffie."

"Who?" I asked. I needed something to get my mind off of that has happened so I did talk to our leader and he renamed her Yuffx

"Yuffie, my girlfriend!" Demyx replied.

"It's no longer Yuffie, it's Yuffx. Yuff plus xel" I said as I opened a portal. "Lead the way"

**Yuffie's (Yuffx) POV**

_I'm the girl with the worst attention spam_

I opened my eyes to find myself in the red room I thought I had left forever. I quickly got up and bolted for the door only to be knocked by Aerith opening.

"Hello Yuffie," Aerith said as she locked the door behind her when she entered the room.

I didn't reply back, I just glared at her tenfold.

"Yuffie, we did this for your own health. You shouldn't be hanging around with the Organization. Their bad news. Or did you forget what happened to Sora?" she said gently.

I snorted. "Please, bare me your lame excuses. I've heard them all before and you don't mean one single word of it."

"We care for you," she said.

"No you don't Aerith. If you truly did care for then you wouldn't have done this and you wouldn't forget about my birthday." I snapped.

She slapped my hand away from me, "A lot was going on!"

"Oh sure. I was there with you until my birthday! Nothing was going on! The only thing you had going was Cloud's birthday which is ONE day AFTER MINE!" I replied.

"I'll be back with your food," Aerith said walking away and locking the door behind her.

I could escape if I want too but I'm not good with the portals either.

"Dimitri," I asked in my mind. Hoping that their wasn't a space distance. I lost hope when he didn't reply right away.

"Yuffie?" he replied finally. "Where are you?"

"Red room in Traverse Town," I replied. "Aerith has the door and the window door locked."

"We'll be there soon Yuffx," Dimitri replied.

"We? Yuffx?"

"Axel and I are on our way there now as we speak through the mind and Xemnes did give you an Organization name!"

"Yay! Brake through the window door, you won't get spotted so soon."

"Okay, Axel knows where it's at so I'm following him. Oh, check around your neck. Can't talk right now, tell me what you think when we are back home."

I looked at my neck in a mirror to see a blue chain holding a silver ring that has leaves opening around a sapphire. I gasped and quickly took the ring off and put it on my finger which it went on smooth and when I took it off there was no hassle.

"Thank you Dimitri," I said softly out loud. I quickly checked my pouches to see that I still had my green ipod and headphones.

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

Leon came in next before I could start my ipod, I turned my head away that way I won't have to look at him. I quickly put the ring in a pouch without him noticing.

"Yuffie," he says softly.

"What?" I say harshly.

He sits on the edge of the bed and sighs, "Yuffie, I didn't mean what I said. It's just the fact that you are annoying and I'm the only person who you act annoying too. Look, I know I'm not the best person in the worlds but you have to listen to us."

"Why should I listen to everyone when you guys don't even listen to me? Explain that to me Leon." I replied. "You forgot it was my birthday but no~ everyone remembers Cloud's. Do I need to come back from the dead?"

"Yuffie it's not like that."

"Then how is it? Explain it to me!" I snapped. I didn't want to talk to the one who kicked Dimitri and knocked me unconscious. "What did you do to Larxene?" the realization hits.

"Why do you care?" he asks harsh.

"She's my friend! She and another friend is going to take me on a shopping spree and that will be their birthday present for me!" I yelled. "Something which you would complain or limit to what I can buy!"

_According to you, according to you_

"This is why I snap at you, you yell every time we're alone. But when we are around other people you act polite and it irks me that you don't show that much respect for me," he says.

"Because it is expected of me," I shout. "If I act like that alone then I get in trouble by Aerith and if I act like it around you I get yelled at. Kingdom Hearts forgive me for being who I truly am."

Aerith walked in with Cid and Cloud when Leon's mouth dropped. "What was the last sentence you said?"

I stood away from them, "You heard me Leon!" I allowed the shadows to engulf me with my arms outstretched. Once the shadows disappeared, I was wearing the black coat with the fingerless gloves Axel gave me. "I said, Kingdom Hearts forgive me for being who I truly am!" Shadows engulfed the room getting all the values I want before disappearing.

I took my gloves off and put them in my pockets but I noticed the ring was in one of them and I took it out and put it on.

"Where did you get that," Aerith yelled grabbing my hand to see the ring. "Why didn't you tell us that you joined the Organization?"

**Demyx's POV**

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

Axel and I are running with our weapons outs. We arrived in Traverse Town a short while ago

"I hope we get there in time," I say sadly. I quickly shake the thought of a bruised up Yuffie away.

"Demy, Cid won't allow that to happen. Leon cares for her and he has never been rejected by anyone," Axel replied as we reached the alleyway.

I heard a yells, one of them I didn't know the other one was "Yuffie!"

I quickly jumped from crate to crate, balcony to balcony with Axel behind me. If I had to use my sitar to smash windows I would.

"Demyx, I'll brake you grab Yuffie and go!" I hear Axel say has he catches up to me.

"But-" I started to say when Axel interrupted me

"it's my fault this happen and I'm going to make it up. If I come out dying then I come out dying. No one would really miss me anyway."

"I would, Larxene would, Marluxia would," I said counting off on my fingers.

Axel and I jumped on the last one which was where Yuffie was held. He used his charkas and his body to break the glass door. Cloud drew his sword and swung it at Axel who blocked it with one charka and swiped the other one at his gut.

I quickly scanned over the room to see Cid gesturing me to come over there. I looked back at Axel who told me to go with a nod. Leon charged at him while Aerith used a power-up spell.

_He can't get me out of his mind_

Cid led me towards the lobby where Yuffie was sitting at. She ran towards me and jumped hug me. "Where's Axel?" she asked

"He's distracting the others. You two need to get out now," Cid said.

I don't know how I managed to do it but I arranged Yuffie to where I'm giving her a piggyback ride. "Cid, you will find a package at your store for you." after I said that I took off towards our portal.

She put her head on one of her arms that were around my neck, "Thank you for coming. I don't know what I would've done because I'm not good with the portals yet."

"I could never do something like leave you. I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully knowing I could've saved you," I replied.

"Thank you for the ring, it lifted my spirits up."

I laughed, "I just told Axel to create a ring since he was punching a wall prior to our leaving to get you."

"No charge?" she asked quite surprised.

"You have to go to dinner with me when all of us are better."

**Axel's POV**

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

I can't take these three anymore. I jumped in the air, my charkas off to the side and let all my energy go into them. When they build up I let them go causing a pillar of fire. It knocked them back a few paces and left me weak. While they were distracted, I got out of their and summoned my own portal to bring me back to the Castle.

"Arg, my side hurts," I moan as I grabbed my left side, seeing blood. I walked through the portal and into the castle. Before anyone could ask how it went, I ran straight to my room. I only have power for one cure, the rest are the fire elements.

Once my door closes, I lean against it and fall to the floor. "Please, Kingdom Hearts, Please tell me they made it."

A knock came from my door, "Axel," that voice belongs to Lexeasus.

"Yes?" I asked. I realized that my voice was weak and that it faltered. I looked down at my bloody red hand.

"Come out!"

Dang it, he's my superior, I have to listen to him. I got up on my feet and leaned against the wall for stability. I opened the door to see him standing there. I try to hide my bloody side and hand by leaning against the doorframe and my hand behind the wall.

"I just thought you would like to know that Demyx and Yuffie came back . Yuffie is on the way to the medical wing. Giant bruise on her cheek and possibly a broken nose." He left after that leaving me to close the door and go back against the floor.

_Everythi_ng _he ever wanted_

As I slid slowly into the darkness that came too me, I remember my last thought, I am a complete failure.

Someone was calling my name, I didn't recognize the voice nor did I try to respond. More knocks and calling my name, my door opened and the same voice yelled for Vexen to get here. Tears were being dropped on me. I just hope that they don't short circuit my power.

**Xigbar's POV**

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

Axel came back and he looked pretty bad. He didn't bother asking if Demy and Yuff came back. Just walked past us all. Lexasus volunteered to tell him about them. He came back and said that he looked paler then usual. I just figured it was not eating anything today.

But, when I walked past his room, I heard a thud. I called his name and knocked, no answer. I did it two more times before I entered his room to see him collapsed on the floor with blood pouring out of his side. Kingdom Hearts, what is this wet stuff on my cheeks, are they tears? Why am I crying?

I saw Luxord walk by. "Luxord, get Vexen here now. Tell Larxene when you walk by her room to come out here and make sure that Demyx, Roxas, Xion, or Yuffie sees this!"

Luxord took in one look and quickly went on his way.

Why am I crying for the Flurry of Dancing Flames? For some reason, I remember my heart falling in my stomach when I saw this sight.

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

Larxene is going to be upset no doubt. Strong bond they have. I think they only know what their past lives were and haven't told anybody here. Larxene came in the room and gasp.

"No, no," she said. "Please tell me that his right side isn't injuried."

"Eh, it's his wrong side," I replied. Why am I making a crack joke like that at a time like this.

"That's his bad side," She replied before telling Roxas to put his hand over his eyes and continued walking. He was going to argue when thunder sparked from her hair causing him to do as he said.

"How is it his bad side?" I asked.

Just then Luxord comes running back with Vexen asking, "What is going on? Luxord came in like someone stole his favorite cards. Oh,"

He quickly grabbed the nearest cloth he could find and bandaged it help. "Luxord, carry Axel to the medical wing. Make sure no one there sees Axel."

I got helped and walked a shaking Larxene to the medical wing's waiting room. Once she was there I went in off of Marluxia to tell him where he is.

I asked Saix and said he was on mission so I took a pink Post-it and put it on his door.

I went back and asked again, "How is his right side his bad side?"

"When he was getting me away from father," she said father in a hiss which possibly means she hates him, "we was so far away that I didn't think he would find us but he had been drinking and found out so he chased us with his gun. He shot at us and a bullet went into his side. Larry, our father, thought that would stop Axel but it just pushed Axel farther. The next morning people found father passed out in the middle of the road."

**Larxene's POV**

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

I sit in a fetal position on the floor. Axel, why can't Kingdom Hearts give him a break or something. I start to rock, when I showed up for the first time, Axel was talking to Demyx and when he left to talk to me, Demyx wouldn't talk to him for a week because he ditched him. Why can't Axel just have one good month that requires no sacrifices on his behalf.

I feel that days have gone by but it has only been a couple of hours. I put my head in between my legs crying silent tears.

"Hey Larxene," I hear someone say.

I look up to see Marluxia and Demyx standing there.

"Hey," I replied.

"Uh, why aren't you sitting on one of the chairs here?" Demyx ask.

"Because I'm comfy," I snapped.

Marluxia sat down next to me and rocked me back and forth, "He'll make it through. I came as fast as I read the note. It's still posted outside my door."

"What happened?" Demyx ask.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "No one knows."

Demyx put his hands on his hips, "I'm out of a loop here! Luxord tries to be a sneaky earlier today and when I question him about he won't tell."

_According to you_

Vexen comes out, "He's going to need some time rest and he's still unconscious. He might be for a couple of days and I refuse to allow anyone to visit him until he wakes up. XV is looking for you XIV."

I choke back a sob, "It's my fault_."_

"No it's not," Marluxia says.

Xion comes running towards us, "There is a meeting starting as soon as everyone arrives."

"Okay," Demyx says as he looks back at us. Maluxia gets up and helps me up.

"Let's get his stupid pointless meeting done with," I said.

**Leon's POV**

_I need to feel appreciated _

"How could Yuffie join the Organization like that?" I asked completely outraged.

"Calm down Leon," I hear Aerith tell me. "She'll be back when she decides that the Organization is no longer for her."

"But did you see how she was kissing that hair freak?" I exclaimed.

"Do you see how we have treated her!" Cloud snapped. "She has every single right to leave us on how we treated her. If I was in her shoes, I would've left a long time again."

"What do you mean?" I asked mad that Cloud is going against us.

"We don't remember her birthday even through it is before mine. As long as I remember, she always got us something for ours while we forgot and got her nothing. We ignored her when she had something to say. Told her she was too young when she was possibly smarter than all of us. The only one that truly remembers is Cid!"

Aerith send him a glare, "Are you saying we shouldn't try to get her back!"

"I'm saying is that if we should reflect about our actions towards her before talking to her. Maybe then she would believe us!"

_Like I'm not hated, oh no!_

"Do you know how many times she went to my shop to cry?" Cid asked. "All of you would acted like you hated her and didn't want her. So when Leon did finally snap," he said looking at me, "She actually left."

"It was a mistake," I said. "I tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't listen."

"As long as I know you, I wouldn't listen either," Cid said. Then he took a deep breath, "Once you guys reflect on what your actions did to her, come visit me and I might be able to help. When Demyx kissed Yuffie today and she laughed," he turned his back on all of us, "she truly laughed and it wasn't a fake one."

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

Aerith put her hands through her chopped hair, "Why does it feel like Yuffie will never come back to us?"

"Because they see Yuffie for who she is and accepts unlike us," Cid replied walking away.

I slammed my fist against the table, "Why don't we look for this castle?"

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Riku has been there and if we have this so-called alliance with them, we should be allowed in!"

"We could do that or wait until the ball two days from now. I heard that King Mickey's group, Sora's group, us, and the Organziation are required to show up there to do the Grand March. So why don't we wait until then?" Aerith replied. "Maybe she would believe us then."

_It's too bad, you're making me decide._

"And if she doesn't?" I asked.

"Then that is her choice," Cloud said yawning. "I'm going to go to bed. We can discuss this tomarrow."

I looked at Aerith, "What happens if the choice isn't right for everyone?"

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes," she replied. "We will get her back!"

**Cid's POV**

_But according to me, you're stupid, you're worthless_

I entered my shop after everyone's plan to get Yuffie back. I saw that one bunny that I tried to choke. "Hello," he said looking up from his book.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked

"Yes, you can take this package away from me," he said holding a package in blue. He went back down to his book, "If you want to talk to Yuffie or any one of us excluding Mansex and Puppy dog, just touch the chain. If it's important tap it twice, if not hold it until we come."

"Uhm, thank you," I said blinking.

He closed his book furious, "Why is there a meeting now at this time? Stupid Xenmes with his stupid people watching." He summoned a portal and left.

I opened the package to see sixteen different weapons. On the two key blades chains, one was blue while the other pink. There was a note folded up too in Yuffie's handwriting.

Looks like tomarrow, I'm going to do lunch with three ladies.

**Cloud's POV**

_You can't do anything right_

Why didn't I see it before? Yuffie's been acting distant lately. She hasn't spoken at all and if she did it was barely to Leon. I can't believe how many empty promises we made only to have her keep hers and her part while we 'forgot'.

Yuffie had every single right to leave, never to talk to us or see us ever again. Yet, why is it that I feel we will see her tomarrow and in the future, her asking a question.

_According to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itBaby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to you [you, you]According to you [you, you]According to youI'm stupidI'm uselessI can't do anything right_

_According to You by Orianthi_

**THIS IS 29 pages long so please review and make it worth while I'm going to need songs for the dance. Read and Review please.**


	3. United States of Whatever

**Sorry this has taken so long to get updated. We've been getting terrible thunderstorms for the past two weeks non-stop. We lost interenet for three days due to the lighting blowing up the power cord. People please, request songs! They will be helpful! I do not owe Kingdom Hearts or United States of Whatever. Before you ask, I do support Demyx/Axel, Demyx/Yuffie. Yuffie/Axel, Axel/Xigbar, Xemnas/Saix, Roxas/Xion, and Larxene/Marluxia This one is going to be different from the other ones mainly because I have the perfect song for when the three girls go dance shopping! And with the next chapter and this chapter there will be some cuss words!**

**United States of Whatever by Liam Lynch.**

**Vexen's Dairy**

Dear Diary,

As soon as all of us expect Axel was in the meeting room I complained, "It's late out! Some of us do need beauty sleep for the upcoming dance!"

Marluxia laughed, "You don't sleep at all Vexen! You experiment all night."

"Do not!"

"Do too," Yuffx said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I'm a ninja!"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas yelled. "The dance is what we are here to talk about. The grand march to be precise. Who's going to accompy who down?"

"Let's see," a voice said that surprised all of us. I know for a fact Xemnas jumped. "why not use common sense. You're going to be with Saix, don't try and hide it. Roxas is with Xion, not like we didn't see that coming."

"AXEL!" Luxord exclaimed as he sat next to him. Xemnas had this bright idea...not... to have odds on one side, evens on the others.

Axel appeared as a ghost, sitting in his seat. "Do I have to continue on?"

"How did you get out of the medical wing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? My body is still there yes, spirit no." He chuckled. "I'll be awake by tomarrow at 8 am. I just wanted to see all of your faces. Are you even writing down the obvious couples?"

A pen and paper came in front of my face. "Vexen write down the couples since you so kindly complained," Xemnas said.

"Let's see. Roxas and Xion right?" I ask.

They nodded. I'm going to skip the whole conversation thing and just tell you who the couples are.

Xemnas and Saix as couples- if that wasn't obvious before

Xigbar and Axel as couples - wasn't expected but now that you look over the clues, it was right there waiting for it too happen.

Xaldin and Luxord as friends - through I think there is more reason behind it.

I'm going with Zexion as friends- I could care less about it and Zexion agrees with me.

Lexaues says he doesn't need one but Xaldin and Luxord wouldn't hear of it so he is going with them.

Demyx is going with Yuffx - they make a cute couple I will say.

Marluxia and Larxene - they will kill anyone who looks at one of them.

It is getting late to so I better get my brain rested, Night Diary. I love you

**Xion's POV**

_I went down to the beach and saw Kiki_

_She was, like, "ehhhh"_

_And I was, like, "Whatever"_

"Wait," I said talking to Larxene and Yuffx in Larxene's room. "You're ex-boyfriend tried to kiss you on the beach, in front of Marluxia, and put his arms around you telling Marluxia you deserve better then him."

Larxene took a bite out of hamburger pizza, "Yep."

"Awkward much?" Yuffx said.

I'm so used to calling her Yuffie that Yuffx is like a foreign language. "What did Marluxia do?"

"He was trying to pry another girl off of him but when my dear old ex decided to carry me away, he punched the girl and hit the him upside the head with his scythe."

I flinched, "Ouch!"

"No kidding," Yuffx said.

"But want to know what was hirlaous?" she asked and we nodded. "Marluxia called him a pansy and discreetly made flowers appear around him making everyone laugh!"

We laughed at this. "Okay Xion," Yuffx said which I gulped at, "Your turn."

_Then this chick comes up to me and she's all, like,_

_"Hey, aren't you that dude?"_

_And I'm like, "Yeah, whatever"_

"Okay, okay," I said after taking a bite. "Roxas and I was at Halloween Town when we heard crying. It was that purple witch kid,"

"Shock," Yuffx said.

"Yeah, her. Roxas didn't want to see what was wrong with her but I did so Roxas had left me and I was talking to her. Her two friends, eh-"

"Lock and Barrel," Yuffx said.

"How do you know then?" Larxene ask.

"I feel sorry for Shock,she takes care of everything without their help and they expect her to be her normal self."

Kind of like you but I continued on with my story, "She tells me that they told her she can't come to the house tonight. She went in the house because she forgot something and saw Lock on the couch with this girl who purposely breaks other people's hearts and Lock had asked her to this dance. She didn't want to go to Sally because she felt like she relies on her to much so I thought up a plan."

Larxene got on her bed, "This is going to be good, your voice gives it away."

I smiled, "I thought of you with this plan,"

"Oh," Yuffx said. Larxene and Yuffx looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Tell us the details."

"Well, I told her I knew someone who would make this Lock person jealous and told her if it would be alright if I came along with my boyfriend. So what I did is that I caught up to Roxas and explained to him what happend. Roxas agreed to come but he had a confused look on his face. I talked to Sally about Shock and she told me that before she died, Shock had a best friend who all the girls wanted to be with and explained what he looked like. I told her the only way that my plan would work is if Shock stayed with them." I smiled. "I asked when the dance was and it was one week away so I decided to let Marluxia in on it."

"What was his part?" Larxene asked laying on her stomach to get some more pizza.

"Everyday to give her a flower from a secret admirer," I replied. "It drove Lock crazy because Shock wouldn't listen to him about the whole deal and she didn't know who is was from."

"Take that punk," Yuffx said laughing.

"The best part is that Axel decided to play a part too," I said. "His job was to convince Zexion to make an illusion of her best friend. If Zexion didn't do then bye bye books."

"That's one way to get him involve." Demyx said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Yuffx asked.

He winked at her, "I just decided to remind you three that you're going shopping tomarrow."

I got up and close the door on her, "We know~"

"Back to the juicy story," Larxene said.

"So," I sit back down, "He agreed to help. I went and talked to Shock to see how she had been doing. She wasn't doing too good. She was sick and tired that her two friends kept pulling pranks on her so Lexaues helped her out by being her guard for awhile."

"That is so sweet!" Yuffx said.

_So later I'm at the pool hall_

_And this girl comes up_

_And she's, like, "Awww"_

_And I'm, like,"Yeah, whatever!"_

"Shock told me she was hanging out with her friends when the girl who was kissing Lock came up to her and was like, 'Awww, did poor Locky break your little heart? How could he break a your heart since you're so ugly?' she laughed and walk away. One day before the dance that took place and she told me that she had the perfect idea for the dance to repay her for that comment it just needed to rain."

"Demyx!" Yuffx said.

"Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Larxene were involved with this part."

"Was that the time when I need to be there for a lightning storm?" Larxene ask.

"Yep," I replied.

"Demyx was for the rain, Larxene for the lightning and thunder, what about the other two?"

_Cuz this is my _

_United States of Whatever_

_And this is my  
__United States of Whatever!  
And this is my  
United States of Whatever_

"She had this puffed up hair do for the dance so Xaldin created the wind and mixed it with Demyx's rain to ruin her hair. Shock was there before her and pushed her into a mud puddle that Xigbar created on the spot and she was wearing a white dress." Yuffx and Larxene gasped.

"Oh no she didn't," Yuffx said snapping her fingers.

"Oh yes she did," I snapped my fingers back. "So she had to change but when she got back, she looked for Shock to pay her back when she saw Shock dancing with her best friend and her mouth hung open. When I tried to tell Roxas what happened he looked confused so the girl came over and took Roxas on the dance floor, to make Shock jealous."

Larxene started to laugh, "I saw that, Roxas face was priceless. After you slapped her and degraded her, I heard you say 'I hope you get struck by lightning bitch!' Then I struck her by lightning everyone was clapping and Roxas was just clueless."

Yuffx took a bite out of pizza, "When ISN'T he clueless?"

"Touche," she replied. "Man that was funny through!"

"I wish I was there to see it," Yuffx pouted.

"We'll see if Luxord could replay it for you," I said winking at her.

"Okay Yuffx, your turn!" Larxene said.

_And then it's three A.M.  
And I'm on the corner, wearing my leather  
This dude comes up and he's, like, "hey, punk!"  
I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_

"Okay, it was roughly around three a.m this one night and we had just got done defeating heartless. I was injuried but no one saw me injuried so I sneaked out before I got lecture. I turned this corner when someone had bumped into me. He was mad and he was too drunk for me to understand anything he was saying to me so I walked by him thinking whatever when he tossed me to a wall."

"How far away was you?" I asked.

"Far but everyone was heading back home so they was walking the path there. I saw them and yelled but the man put his hand over my mouth and they ignored me. He pulled me into his vehicle and started driving away. He took me to the police station saying to sit down on his desk. He was a cop, I didn't see that coming but I got away because he didn't know I was a ninja. I made it home and not one of them missed me or saw my wound which was bleeding. I wrapped it up but knew he wasn't going to last long."

I heard Larxene say 'jerks' under her breath. She's still mad at them and I can't blame her. "Next morning I went and brought me some more and healed myself. I told Squ-I mean Leon, and he didn't believe me. We was doing patrol one night and I bumped into that same police officer again."

_Then I'm throwing dice in the alley  
Officer Leroy comes up and is, like,  
"Hey, I thought I told you..."  
And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"_  
"He was actually being sweet and helped me up while Leon walked away not even bothering, but I didn't see the intention in his eyes and he started pulling me back into his car and I yelled. Leon actually heard it but his face had emotion! It was a mixed of scared and anger. After he saved me I asked him why and he replied because he didn't want a lecture from Aerith. That was when I started to train by myself and get better at fighting. I told Cloud this and beat up the police officer and believed me. That made me feel happy and Cloud actually started training with me. Apparently someone saw us training and told Leon he went off. Imagine his face worse then Roxas confused look!" She said laughing which we did.

It was midnight when I last looked at the clock before falling asleep.

_And then up comes Zafo  
I'm, like, "yo, Zafo. What's up?"  
He's, like, "nothin'"  
And I'm, like, "that's cool."_

Cuz this is my  
United States of Whatever!  
And this is my  
United States of Whatever! 

**United States of Whatever by Liam Lynch**

**This isn't my best I'm sorry. But I haven't really gotten any new requests none to be precise and I know the spelling possibly sucks but My microsoft is locked AGAIN! Please read and review **_  
_


End file.
